


Birthday

by Fluterbev



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluterbev/pseuds/Fluterbev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's looking good at 50.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble of exactly 100 words, which indulges my fetish for Jim in a suit. This was written to a prompt - 'birthday' - given to me by Ainm, and is dedicated to her, with love.

 

Blair couldn’t believe how fast the years had flown by but, looking in the mirror, the evidence was there. Sparse gray hairs threaded through brown curls, lines developing around eyes that had seen more in the past twelve years than most people saw in a lifetime, not all of them due to laughter.

“You ready, Chief?” Jim’s reflection appeared behind him, his immaculate suit and tie only enhancing the masculine beauty that, at fifty years old, he still bore in spades; matured like fine wine. “We don’t want to miss our reservation.”

“Just coming, man.” Blair turned. “Happy birthday, Jim!”

 


End file.
